


I'm six feet deep and I can't breathe

by PanLord19



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Other, no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 21:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanLord19/pseuds/PanLord19
Summary: Tommy is dead.That's what he is. Plain and simple.Until he wakes up, not dead, in front of very much alive Schlatt.
Relationships: Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 3





	I'm six feet deep and I can't breathe

So uhh hi. I slowly update when I have time. I do t want to hear complaints about my ship seeing as it is only Platonic. So just saying, I won't upload any faster than this.


End file.
